User blog:MacTheEpic/Epic (113: 113)
Yeah, I'm not dead. And yes I have been inactive a lot lately. But most of that is from stress. I've just been feeling not-up-to-par lately. Don't worry. I'm fine. Nothing health-related or personal-life related. Well, maybe a bit personal. But I'll probably tell you guys that story later. As you've noticed by the title, this episode is episode 113. One of my absolute favorite numbers. Yeah, I'm trying to return to making Epic episodes/entries. I've had this episode written down for a while, it just wasn't finished. But now it's done. So without further ado.... Epic (113: 113) POV: Rue It took the guards a few moments to figure out what was going on. The handcuffs I put on the rest of my team were flimsy and easily breakable, they knew what was going on right away. They quickly broke free, Erik quickly knocked out the two guards that were escorting us. "Okay, what's the plan?" He asked. "Shut down the AI's generators, find the resistance members, break them out, and get out of here." "Just like that? There's failsafes just in case the AI shuts down, you know." He told me. "We'll deal with them when we get there. Erik, since you know the layour of the prison, lead Abbey and Eva to where they keep the Resistance Members and be ready to bust them out when I shut down the AI. Grab the guns off of those guards there but don't use them unless you have to. We're not terrorists." I ordered. "When did you get so leader-like?" Abbey asked. "The fact that you're surprised offends me." I replied. "I'm gonna go find the generators, you guys be careful." I told them. "They should be on the basement level of the Prison." Erik said. "Alright, let's move then." I ordered. Erik led Eva and Abbey down the hall, towards the Resistance's Prison Cells, I hope. I ran towards the stairs and made my way down. Ah, crap. Guards. Too well armed for me to fight them, one of them had a .357, the other had a M16. All I have is a crappy 9mm. I'd have to sneak around them and hope they don't have good eyesight in the dark. I stayed close to a wall, crouching down and slowly moving, being careful not to make a sound. They were facing the wall opposite of me. As long as they didn't turn aro- "MY LI'L PONY, FRIENDSHIP IS MAGICKKKK" SHIT! My cell phone, forgot to put it on silent. (Actually, it kind of begs the question of why I have a cell phone in the first place, all of the calls are monitored, doesn't matter who you are. Kind of like Big Brother in 1984. Plus the ID you the second you make a call. So in reality I shouldn't even have a phone. I'm a fugitive. And who the hell was calling me in the first place?) Before I could curse loudly, the guards turned around and fired their guns wildly. And I died. The End. Nah, I'm just kidding. I ran the hell out of there and booked it down the hallway, the guards ran after me. Then I spotted a little something as I was running. A PROPANE TANK! IT'S A MIRACLE! I whipped out my 9mm and shot it, the tank now had fire spewing out of it. It was gonna blow any second now. I grabbed the tank and hurled it at the two guards. "YIPPIE-KI-YAY MOTHERF-" *BOOM* A huge explosion shook the room, and hurled both of the guards over the safety railing. And it was a LONG way down. They could've survived, I don't know. Either way, they won't be waking up anytime soon. I grabbed the .357 and M16 they left behind. I was pretty much Rambo at this point. I know I wasn't actually Rambo with the whole collection of guns and knives in my jacket, shoes, shirt, pants, etc. But I felt like a badass at that moment nonetheless. I made my way down more stairs, sneaking my way past some guards here and there. After about 2 more floors down, I finally made it to the basement. And man, the generators were HUGE. They were giant silver contraptions with tons of electricity spewing back and forth between each of them. Blowing it up sounds like a good plan. Yeah. I think I'll blow it up. I raised my M16 and took aim, preparing to fire at the steel contraptions. "I hope you're not planning to do what I think you're doing." The AI said. Wait a minute, this wasn't just some random AI, the voice was too familiar. "Error?" I asked, lowering my gun. Error had been taken away from us when we were imprisoned by Ssenkrad, we always assumed Ssenkrad destroyed him. But like some old dude once said, "It is never wise to make assumptions." Or maybe that was just something I thought some dude said. "Correct," Error responded. "How do you know my name?" He inquired. "We used to work together, remember?" I told him. "I have no memory of you." Error responded. "Mac," I spoke through my earpiece, "Error is the AI who's controlling the prison, he doesn't remember us, what do I do?" Mac was silent for a moment. "From what I can see through the cameras, you're in what looks like some kind of lab that stretches around the generators. There's tons of computers around there, one of them must have a USB. Find one and and then download Error onto it using one of his USB ports. Then destroy the generators. Those things aren't just generating electricity, but lightning, which is way more powerful than any electricity that man can make, so they must be using the generators to power other things as well. Once you download Error, make sure you delete him from the Prison's files. Error's code can't be replicated. They won't be able to get him back, by any means unless they take him from us again, they can't even make him from scratch even if they tried with the world's top programmers. Once you get back to base, I'll see what I can do." He explained. I found a USB pretty quickly. The only problem was finding a port. "Hey, uh, Error, mind if I ask where your USB port is? The one that holds all your data and conciousness as an AI?" I asked. "It's to the left of where you're standing. At the computers next to the generators." He told me. "Thanks." I said, plugging in the USB. I clicked the file "Error.exe" and began moving all of his files to the USB. "So why are you helping me? I'm an intruder." I asked. "You claim to know me. I am fascinated by your claim. You intrigue me. So I will let you take me." He responded. "Isn't this against your programming or something?" "Not at all. I was programmed with free will, according to my code. Ssenkrad's men left me with it when they installed me here." Error explained. "Wait, how do you know that they didn't create you? How do you know you had other features?" "I noticed empty spots in my code, things that look odd, it's only reasonable that they deleted some of my other features." "Why would they leave you with free will?" "To emulate responses as a normal human, to react as a guard would, to make even better decisions with my superior knowledge, but I suppose that was their mistake." "The download is almost done." I told him. "Good." He responded. The floating blue AI ball in the middle of the room slowly disappeared as the download completed and Error was fully moved into the USB. I deleted every trace of Error on the Prison Computers. I put the USB in my pocket and stepped back, aimed at the generators, and fired. *BANG BANG BANG BANG* *BOOM* The explosion shook the entire building, I could already hear guards rushing down. Everything was turned off now, so I had that to my advantage. I could see through the dark a bit, and I spotted a locker. I busted it open with the back of the M16. "HUH? WHO GOES THERE?" A guard yelled. The guards were already rushing down here. Oh, thank God. There was Night-Vision Goggles in the locker. I quickly put them on. And sneaked past the guards and back up the stairs. I found a spot to rest for a bit. "Erik, you guys there yet?" I asked through my earpiece. "We got stuck with some guards, they're all taken care of now. We're almost there." He responded. "I'll try and find you guys in a second. We better hurry, the main power to the prison will be back up any second. Now, where are you guys?" I asked. "We're at the north block of the prison, just follow the signs, some lights are starting to flicker back on, so hurry." He said. I ran, following the signs, looking for Erik and the group. I saw some knocked out guards, I was getting closer to them. There was a guard patrolling the area in the next hallway, I didn't have time to sneak past him, more of the lights were starting to come back on. I ducked and rolled by his leg and pistol-whipped his knee as hard as I could. The guard yelped in pain, and fell to the ground, and I quickly subdued him. Holy crap, I feel like such a badass right now. I kept running through the halls, there were more knocked out guards, I must be getting even closer. Most of the lights were back on by now. Some of the cameras were reactivating. I spotted another guard on the floor, knocked out, he had a different uniform than the other ones though. I finally saw Erik, Eva, and Abbey opening a large cell door with multiple keys, which the guard with the different suit must've had. A lot of the cameras were being reactivated at this point. "Good, you're here. The door is almost open." Eva explained. And with that, the final lock clicked, and we all pushed the door open. What we saw next was... Pretty bad. The resistance members were all alive, for the most part, some of them looked starved, some dehydrated. They were all chained up to the walls. The cameras in the room were starting to reactivate. "Good, you got the resistance members. And they all look alive. So that's great. You better hurry up though. The emergency systems will be powering up any minute now." Mac commented. "Abbey, get them all down, we need to get them out of here. Eva and Erik, watch the door." I commanded. "You guys got a new Captain or something?" One of the resistance members said. She had her prison uniform on, with the numbers 113 written on it. She had dark black hair with bangs, she was white, but not pale. She was skinny, but looking underweight as well, although I assume that might be because she probably hadn't eaten in a while. "New Captain? Who said that? I'm the Capt-" Mac suddenly stopped. "Uh, Mac? You okay?" I asked into my earpiece. "Y-y-yeah, hold on a sec." I knew what was going on. "I see what's going on, Mac." "Going on? What? Nothing's going on. I don't know what you mean." Mac-o-boy has himself a crush on 113. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I told him. "Shut up." He replied. Abbey freed 113, and finally finished freeing all of the resistance members. 113 landed on the ground with ease, she seemed to be perfectly on balance and focused even though she hadn't eaten in weeks. 113 looked up and spoke. "I see you've met Abbey, she's my second-in-command. I am the Leader of this Resistance," she explained. "I heard you talking to someone, who was it?" She asked. "Our Captain." I responded. "It's nice to know that a group helped Abbey rescue us from this place, but I'll be taking my place again as Captain." She explained. "Don't you know who we are?" I asked. "Yeah, you guys are those heroes who've saved Earth about once or twice, right?" She replied. "Yeah, so I think we're better suited to-" "But you guys failed at defeating the one person who really mattered, Ssenkrad." She snapped. "Seems like you guys didn't do too good either. You guys got captured, 113." I snapped back. "My name is Natalie." "Alright then, Natalie. Are you gonna keep arguing with me or do you wanna get the hell out of here?" I asked. She quietly walked and helped some of the Resistance members who were lying on the floor. Once everyone was on their feet, we moved towards the entrance of the prison, fighting any guards in our way. Natalie still seemed to fight well even though she was locked in a cell for months. Most of the Resistance members were too weak to even throw a punch, so we had to shelter them while we fought. We eventually made it out of the Prison. Then I realized. We were miles deep underground and with no way back up. Natalie looked over to me. "Oh my god. You have don't have a plan to get out of here, do you?" Natalie chuckled. The elevator was broken, so we couldn't go out the way we came. I had no clue how to get out of here. "You're a really shitty Captain, no offense." said Natalie. A huge rumbling shook the cave. A giant vehicle with a giant drill attatched to the front came down from the rocky ceiling. And there he was. "Actually I'm the Captain." Mac explained. "YOU? YOU are the Captain of these people?" Natalie laughed. "What's so funny?" Mac asked, slightly blushing. "You're a cat." Natalie chuckled. "Not tomorrow I won't be." "Wait, you're reverting to your human form tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah. I turned into a cat because of some weird side-effect from using the Hopper. But I should be all good tomorrow." Mac explained. "What the hell is a "Hopper"?" Natalie asked. "We'll explain later. Everybody into the Drill!" Mac ordered. Once everyone was in the drill, we drove upwards, being boosted by rockets attatched to the back and the sides of the drill, preventing us from crashing downwards. It was gonna be a while before we got back to the surface, we were miles and miles deep into the Earth. Mac was driving the drill, trying to impress Natalie, who preferred to just sit down and monitor our travel back to the surface. The Resistance Members were sitting down, relieved to be freed from their pain. Erik looked through the window, watching the dirt pass by as we drilled through. Eva was reading a book she stole from the prison library. Abbey sat down next to Natalie, happy to be reunited with her friend. And as for me, I was tired. It was a long day. I laid back in my chair and took a nap. (End of Episode) Alright, and that brings Episode 113 to a close. What did you guys think of it? The rest of the Resistance Members will be introduced soon. Let me know what you think of their Captain, Natalie. I had a lot of fun writing this episode, I really hope you guys enjoy it. It's also a pretty lengthy one, so I didn't have to stop at a random point, unlike ZT. And Episode 114 will be coming soon. Promise. Mac Out! Category:Blog posts